Southeastern Slums
by karasu pit
Summary: Just a fun little twisted story. I don't own Homestuck.


Southeastern Slums

Freaky girl

"Pl-please…I'm begging you." The simply pathetic sobbing of her regular client could be heard all throughout the large dark crowded room, he fell down on the floor flat on his face in front of her chair. "I…"the dirty barely clothed man gulped and looked up and the frowning woman, "I'm totally broke! I'm sorry! I know I told you last we-week when you gave me the blow that I was gonna pay you back but…"

"You spent all of _my _cash on booze again didn't you Stephen?" The curvy Columbian chick asks uncrossing then crossing her legs in the opposite direction. "God you piss me off so fuckin bad. I don't understand how you slow little brain works."

"No ma'am you got it all wrong ya see," the trembling man boldly decides to interrupt her. "I spent my money on my wife and kids…for…uh…food." That was a flat out lie and she knew it.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me the truth," she snapped her fingers, "then I guess it's time for you to give up the ghost."

"W-wait! Please spare me!" The man cried latching onto the unmerciful drug lord's legs. "I'll pay you back! I swear!" He looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"C'mere," then the man was grabbed by his left foot and dragged a few feet away. "Yo Meenah what you want me to do to this asshole?" The tall guy asked looking back at her. "The usual or…"

Everyone that was in the room grew restless wondering what their all-powerful and sadistic boss was going to put the poor man through.

"Let me cut him up for ya boss!" Then out of the darkness of the room a small ragamuffin girl with long blue claws attached to her knuckles hopped on the man's back. "I'll do it real fast like for ya!" She said grabbing a fistful of the sobbing guy's black hair forcing his neck up then placing her razor sharp claws on his jugular vein. "Don't let Gamzee hog all the fun!"

"Go away Nepeta this here is my motherfuckin kill ya feel me," Gamzee said shooing her away.

"Why don't you humiliate him before you kill him, but offer him a drink before you start," Meenah suggested with a sinister smirk adjourning her face.

Gamzee grinned when he heard her orders. "You got some seriously fucked up kinks you know that girl," he said unzipping his baggy gray pants.

"Wait! I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow! I swear it on the Lord!" The bum pleaded. But his cries feel on deaf ears.

"Open up motherfucker and say ahhhhh," Gamzee teased him as he cupped the man's chin and roughly forced his head up so he could look him in his fear filled eyes.

"Please no…that's disgusting!" He whined feeling himself about to vomit when the tall teen began to piss all over his face.

"Make sure you get some of it in his mouth," Meenah ordered getting all hot and bothered by the abuse. "Don't let him waste any of it either."

"Damn that's fuckin nasty," another young member mumbled as he watched from far away leaning on a wall. "Why does she have to put her victims through this shit?" He asked his chill Asian friend who was sitting on the floor on his precious laptop busy trying to hack into the Pentagon for the third time that week.

"Shhhh! Be quiet KK thith is very delicate work!" He whispered pushing the short new comer away. "I'm close thith time. I can feel it in my groin."

The short and short tempered member snorted and crossed his arms, "well I hope you get caught then asshole!" He yelled before he stormed off.

"What's happening? Tell me," the gang's only blind chick ordered as she grasped the fuming teens forearm forcing him closer to her. "Is somebody giving somebody a golden shower or something? Fill me in wont ya."

"Get off of me girl!" He screamed bursting out of her tight grip then running up the raggedy spiral staircase. "I need a break from all this shit!"

"What a pussy," an eye patch wearing girl said watching him run away. "Remind me how he got into the gang again Terezi and why we let him in."

The blind chick shrugged, "I guess he has potential or something like that. But I think the boss just has a little crush on him," she continued whispering leaning on the pirate like girls shoulder.

"Ok that's enough of that," Meenah ordered and Gamzee backed off. "Here catch," she tossed him her glock pistol. "Now up a bullet through his skull so we can go out to eat already! I'm fucking starving over here!"

"You got it!" Gamzee said aiming the old gun at the back of the man's head. "Good night bro it was nice knowin ya." He pulled the trigger and the man stopped struggling. "Shit I'm hungry too," Gamzee said sitting on the deceased man's warm corpse. "What should we eat miss boss lady?"

"I'm in the mood for some Mexican."

(Elsewhere)

"Here you go young man," the nice Mexican cashier said handing the small boy four fresh streaming hot churros. "Be careful, their very hot," he cautioned with a warm smile.

"Thank you," the boy said taking the bags then walking over to his inpatient friend that was texting her little heart away. "Ok I got them Aradia," he said placing two of the hot sweet sticks in front of her. "Two for you and two for me."

"Man it took them long enough," the long brunette haired girl complained grabbing one of her churros without even taking her eyes off of her phones bright screen. "But it's alright because this is the best authentic Mexican joint in town."

"Wow this is delicious!" The boy squealed in delight after that first mouthwatering bite.

"Slow down hombre don't choke," she said after taking a huge chunk out of her own, "I don't know no CPR."

After a few silent minuets Aradia decided to engage her newest friend in some small talk. "Sooooo…how do you like living down here Tavros?" She asked while grabbing her coke, "do you love it or hate it so far?"

"Well…it's alright I guess," the small Puerto Rican boy said after he finished off the last bit of his snack. "The place I moved into is a bit rundown but it'll do for now."

As the two continued their little chat the loud ding of the bell that was attached to the front door sounded as a few well know customers walked in. Aradia stopped talking in mid-sentence when she noticed the dangerous bunch walking past her table, in fact the whole joint grew silent. "Oh shit! Quick don't look, don't look," the panicking girl whispered to Tavros trying to avoid any eye contact with them.

"Huh? Why?" The boy questioned his friend's strange reaction not really getting what she was playing at. As the crew passed by them Tavros couldn't help but stare at the curious bunch. The young curvaceous woman that was in the front of the pack was engaged in a conversation with a smaller girl that was wearing a cat eared blue cap on her head. That didn't seem unusual to Tavros at all, he didn't see the big deal. Right behind them was another long haired girl with an eye patch, now for some unknown reason she freaked Tav out a little bit. But the last guy that brought up the rear, he looked kind of cool with his tall stature, wild curly black hair and he wore a pair of headphones that were blasting some loud obscene music into his head. "Damn," Tavros couldn't help but stare at the guy as he walked by.

"Huh?" Gamzee had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. So he looked down at Tavros and the two locked eyes for a hot second before Tavros realized that he had been caught. Tav's face turned a bright red as he quickly bent his neck down to stare a hole into his lap. Gamzee smiled as he continued to walk up to the counter.

"Let's get out of here ok," Aradia said getting up from the table and without any delay she hustled out of the place. Many other people wisely did the same.

"Ok," Tavros said taking his sweet time to exit the restaurant, but before he left the place he made sure to get just one more glance of that cool guy. He saw him sitting at one of the round tables with the other girls he was with.

"Hurry up Tavros!" Aradia said walking back into the place to drag him out of there. "Don't get involved with them," she warned Tav the second they reached the outside world. "Those guys are bad news."

"But they seemed ok to me," Tav said as the two walked down the street, "man I didn't realize how late it was," he continued to say as he observed the orange sky and setting sun. "We better get home."

"Don't try to change the subject!" Aradia said poking Tav's head a couple of times, "stay away from those guys and that's that. Now I'll walk ya to your place real quick."

**This story has been swirling around in my head for some time now so I decided to type it up! Also if you hack into the Pentagon without getting caught they hire you. Now that's a good paying job. **


End file.
